1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supports for junction boxes for use in hanging light fixtures and the like from suspended ceilings.
2. Discussion of Background
A suspended ceiling is a "false" ceiling comprising a framework hung from the "true" ceiling and a number of panels carried and supported by the framework. The framework is formed of a matrix of interlocking sections that define spaces, usually rectangular, that support the panels, preferably acoustical panels. A suspended ceiling is an inexpensive and effective way of concealing wiring, ductwork, and piping between it and the true ceiling. It also enables wiring, etc. to be run after the ceiling is installed with minimum disruption and effort since the panels are easily lifted to permit access to the region thereabove.
There are a number of articles for supporting light fixtures and junction boxes of one sort or another in a suspended ceiling. Typically these articles have one or two supports that run beyond length of the panel to straddle the frame. Representative of these are the supports as shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,169,693 and 3,597,889 issued to LoNigro and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,327 issued to Williams and U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,071 issued to Sutter.
Typically, these supports hold the junction box at a height where the bottom of the box is flush with the bottom of the panel, but there is no structure provided by these supports to hold the panel down when the light fixture is tightened to the junction box. This tightening tends to push the panel up until it meets resistance, resulting in a junction box extending below the panel. Moreover, all of these supports extend beyond the panel by straddling the frame. When the adjacent panel is pushed up to gain access to the area above the suspended ceiling, the supports interfere with and mar the edges of the raised panel.